


No Conclusion

by ThornStone8773



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: Angst, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, No Romance, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28911552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThornStone8773/pseuds/ThornStone8773
Summary: ‘’If you are in my position, will you do the same?’’
Relationships: Horobi & Jin (Kamen Rider Zero-One)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	No Conclusion

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

He found his father on the rooftop, a normal sight, considering their shared penchant for high places. What Jin found peculiar about this view was, for once, he was lying on his back instead of standing on the edge, and…

‘’Otou-san, why are you in your old outfit?’’

‘’I just feel like it.’’

‘’It still suit you.’’ Jin remarked, silently cheering at his father’s reply and closed the distance between them, joining him on the floor, sitting cross-legged beside him. The orange and yellow colours of Raichu plush in his arms a stark contrast to his dark outfit and Jin focused on that image instead of the old, vivid memory their current positions brought to the surface of his mind. That was the last thing he needed right now. The subject he was going to broach was already unpleasant enough.

‘’You always answer my questions with honesty, right?’’ Jin started. ‘’I have a question I want to ask and I want you to answer honestly as you always do.’’ At his father’s curious look, Jin mentally braced himself and ploughed through.

‘’Does it hurt… when I attempted to kill you?’’

Silence filled the air, which thickened with each passing second Jin counted inside his head. After five minutes passed, his father finally answered.

‘’Yes.’’

… So this what the humans meant by ‘truth hurt’. ‘’Thank you for telling me.’’ Still, he did not expect the answer to make him wanted to cry. ‘’I am sorry.’’ But he had no right to cry. He brought this upon himself. The pain his father felt from his betrayal was so much worse.

‘’You only do what you have to do at the time.’’

‘’If you are in my position, will you do the same?’’

‘’No.’’

‘’What will you do then?’’

‘’First step, blocks her signal then cut off the electricity powering her. A temporary solution, but it will buy us enough time to find a way to destroy her for good without drawing her to the surface.’’

‘’… Your plan is so simple yet efficient.’’ Why did he not think of that? If only he could think of a better plan, he would have spared his father and everyone unnecessary grief.

‘’Unlike you, I know well how her systems work.’’ He continued. ‘’However, this hypothetical plan does not count for Azu’s existence.’’

‘’She really is a surprise.’’ Jin agreed.

‘’Singularity does not equate maturity.’’ His father said. ‘’I know that now. It is only the first step, we never stop learning and growing after we achieve it. You are still just a child, you did nothing wrong.’’

‘’Then, the same goes to you too.’’ Jin shot back. ‘’You did nothing wrong either.’’

‘’But I did, you told me that yourself.’’ The words made Jin flinched. No accusation in his tone only statement of fact and that just made it so much worst.

‘’When I said those words to you, I only see things at face value.’’ Jin bit his lip and averted his eyes. ‘’But I know better now.’’

Arms wrapped tightly around his shoulders pulled Jin out of his thoughts. ‘’I love you.’’ The whispered words were followed by a soft press of lips to the top of his head. ‘’No matter what kind of mistakes you make, I will always forgive you.’’ His father said, carding his fingers through Jin’s hair. ‘’I hope you can forgive yourself.’’

‘’… What about you though?’’ Jin ventured. ‘’Have you forgive yourself?’’

Another moment of long silence, ten minutes passed but no answer came. With a quiet sob, Jin cuddled closer, burying his face on his father’s patchwork coat, hugging him tightly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading.
> 
> English was not my native language. I apologised for the grammars, awkward phrasings and tenses you encountered while reading this.
> 
> Please, tell me what you think. Helped me improved my skill by sharing your thoughts through comments.


End file.
